


Volcanic Activity

by Puddingh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Vacation, Fluff, Flying, Hawaii, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith is going to visit his brother, Kind of slowburn?, Lance is going on a family vacation to, M/M, POV Alternating, Seat partners, So I'm just gonna tag it, it's not too bad though, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddingh/pseuds/Puddingh
Summary: Lance just wanted to have a nice, relaxing vacation in the sun with his family and sweet tunes. Keith just wanted to visit his brother, who was doing research on marine life. As they continue to run into rainy days, they continue to run into each other. The only difference is, they don't want rainy days.





	Volcanic Activity

Lance had never been a big fan of flying in planes that he wasn't driving. Flying himself he had complete and total control of his fate, and he loved that feeling more than the world itself. What he didn't love was paying hundreds of dollars to hand his fate over to a stranger who probably, despite regulations, didn't get enough sleep the night before. Back in flight school, he learned all too well that many pilots don't tend to take their jobs seriously, and that knowledge did nothing to help calm his nerves today.

He pondered ways to get out of taking this flight as he waited in line to check his baggage in his tiny, hometown airport. In the end, it didn't matter how good of an excuse he could come up with not to get on that plane because he wouldn't miss his family vacation for the entire galaxy. He just wished that his family would have chosen somewhere he could travel to by train or car, not the only state entirely made out of islands. While he was wishing, might as well also wish that he could go back in time and make sure his family booked him on the same flight as them. His mom found a discount flight, but it only had thirteen seats out of their needed fourteen. Being the only one that was neither a child or had a child, the nineteen year old boy with caramel skin was forced to brave the eight hour flight all by himself.

"Sir, your bags please." a middle aged woman who appeared to have just began sporting her grays drawled, snapping Lance back into reality. He had no clue how long he had been at the front of the short line, but he worried over it anyways. The lady behind him did seem to look annoyed. How long had he just been standing there?

"SIR, your bags." the woman spat this time.

"Sorry!" Lance exclaimed as he panicked and threw his bags onto the worn down conveyor belt. The woman huffed in Lance's direction and pressed the "start conveyor" button while making a point to maintain eye contact with him. 

Lance threw his left hand up and scratched the back of his head as he shrugged. He looked back to the woman behind him and found she was isolating herself from the world around her while scrolling through something on her phone. Not wanting to be caught staring, Lance quickly turned his head back to the machine that was currently scanning the items that were to keep him alive for the next two weeks. No, he didn't have food or water with him, but what was he supposed to do without his laptop or sneakers? How could he make it a day without his face masks? He couldn't possibly imagine breaking out on vacation. All the photos his parents are going to take on the trip will need to be burned if that happens. 

Luckily, his bags passed through the check without a hitch, and so did he at the personal scan. He rushed to put his shoes back on, just shoving his laces back into the shoe, as to not hold up the line anymore than he already did. Because the airport was only fit to take a couple dozen flights at a time, he had little to no problems finding his waiting area. He strutted over in the temporary confidence that he gained from being twenty minutes early. He was not going to risk missing this flight, if he did he would have to spend hours researching another pilot to make sure they were the crème de la crème of the pilots flying to be flying that day. 

He kept thinking to himself about his destination to calm himself and remind him of why he was doing this. He imagined the sun kissing his skin as he laid on a white sand beach in front of the breathtaking Pacific as nearby babes whispered about how toned he was just loud enough for him to hear. He thought about seeing his newborn nephew David for the first time. He was supposed to be with him on this flight, but saving $17 a ticket was more important to his mom, who wasn't even going to save that much money because this flight required Lance to spend the night in Los Angeles while he waited for his next plane. 

Lance sat down on one of the cheap black chairs supplied and popped in a single earbud, enabling him to listen to his summer jams playlist whilst keeping an ear out for when he can board. He turned on his music and began to survey the room around him as he bounced his leg obnoxiously. He wondered which one of the lucky people around him were about to be graced by being his seat partner. Would it be a member of the family of three across from him, the blonde in the corner who looks about due for a shower, the mullet man sitting near the entry to the connector, the beautiful brunette with her nose deep in her laptop, or one of the others? Whoever it was going to be, Lance wished he was them. Why wouldn't anyone want to engage in thoughtful chatter with Lance McLain for three marvelous hours. 

Twenty three minutes later, a ding is emitted from the speakers at the boarding desk. "Hello, welcome to Altea Airlines. We are very pleased to have you all with us today. Our flight is about to begin boarding, so I'd like to ask for you all to finish up whatever you may be doing on your electronics, as that action will need to be paused as our plane takes off. We would like to now ask all of our premium members to board. Thank you, and have a wonderful flight!" the worker behind the desk spoke smoothly and rehearsed into the microphone. Next to board were the veterans, then the elderly, then the people with small children, and finally, the common folk like Lance. He scanned his ticket at entry and smiled as the screen illuminated green onto his face. He left his large luggage behind the desk where the worker tagged it and stuck it onto a cart. It was finally time to get onto the oh so dreaded flight. He considered backing out one more time before boarding onto the plane.

The plane was a lot darker than he had imagined. The aisle was narrow and leg room was limited. He was worrying about how he was going to fit into seat M4 before he even started towards it. He paced down the aisle expectantly as he got closer to row M, singing the "ABC's" in his head the whole way. Having younger siblings imprints childish music into your head to a point where all of the song's that those little ones hold so dear are constantly playing through your head at a low volume that escalates exponentially when the situation provokes it. 

"Quiznak" he whispered under his breath as he noticed a certain mullet man in seat M3. Why couldn't it have been computer babe? To be fair, the eighties inspired stranger was also quite handsome, but Lance didn't know if he could trust anyone wearing a cropped jacket. 

He cleared his throat and the stranger's head snapped up, revealing striking gray eyes laced with purple speckles. How that was even possible bewildered Lance, but he managed to spit out "Hello, name's McLain, Lance McLain, and I would be honored if you would ever so kindly stand in the aisle for a second so I could situate myself in the seat next to yours."

"Hello, name's Kogane, Keith Kogane, and I would be honored if you didn't speak in such a dumb-ass way every again." was all the stranger said as he stood up to let the much taller boy in.

"Hey! I was being nice! You don't have to be a brat!" Lance hissed as he threw his butt into his designated seat.

"I stood up, didn't I?" Keith rolled his eyes as he plopped back down and plugged his headphones in. 

It wasn't three minutes before Lance started bouncing his right leg.

"Could you stop that? It's making me anxious." he heard from beside him.

"Well, I am anxious. Join the club." Lance retorted as he increased speed in his action.

"Dude, why the hell are you anxious? Just pop a pill like all of the other soccer moms and take a nap."

Oh no, Lance did NOT just get called a soccer mom. He started bouncing his leg even faster. Keith glared at him and he threw in the left leg too for good measure.

"Holy quiznak!" Keith yelled as he used his left hand to push Lance's legs down. Started by the sudden touch, Lance spread apart his legs and let Keith fall a little. Keith immediately sat back up and gave Lance a perplexed look. "You do you, I guess." Keith sighed in defeat as he started playing with the screen in the head rest in front of him.

Lance continued shaking his legs viciously for another 25 seconds, and then he glanced at the boy next to him. He immediately felt bad and stopped. Why would he want to make anyone, no matter how much of an ass they were at first, feel as anxious as he did.

"Sorry man." Lance breathed. 

Keith looked back at him for a second, gears turning in his head as he examined the boy next to him. Then he was back to seeing what kind of games he could play and movies he could watch on the tablet in front of him. 

Lance was still on edge. He was able to stop taking out his feelings on his heel, but in no means did they go away. Thoughts raced through Lance's head, 'What if there's a surprise thunderstorm?' 'What if someone on the plane takes a dump and makes the whole thing reek?' 'What if the pilot is drunk' 'What if birds fly into the engine?'. Ten thousand what ifs raced through his mind as he worried on his lip. Surprisingly, the boy next to him noticed. 

"Ya'know, I used to be terrified of flying too. I've been on dozens and dozens of flights and the worst thing that has happened was that one time they ran out of Pepsi. We're going to be absolutely fine, I promise you." Keith said to the poor boy next to him. 

"You drink Pepsi? What the quiznak man?" Lance laughed as his shoulders began to loosen up. Keith glared at him and slumped back into his seat. "In all reality, thank you though. Maybe this flight won't be so bad after all." Lance smiled.

The plane began to rumble underneath them and Lance gripped the armrest. Yeah, he did feel a little bit better and now he knew he wasn't sitting next to a total douche, but that didn't do much to relive him from years of pent up worry. Lance then put in an earbud and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the altitude.

"Why the left one? The right one has more important instrumentals?" Keith questioned.

Lance was shocked he took notice. It was such a little thing.

"I know it sounds better and all," Lance hesitated "but if you were gonna say something to me I would hear you better in the ear closest to you."

Keith opened his mouth in shock, but before he could get anything out the safety announcements came on. Lance ignored them, there wasn't anything he hadn't heard a thousand times back in his first two semesters at Garrison University studying aerodynamics and studying to become a pilot. He really shouldn't be so scared, he knows the kind of training it takes to become a commercial pilot, but for some reason he could only trust himself.

After the announcements Keith pulled out a camouflage neck pillow and situated it around himself. Lance couldn't help but laugh.

"What did I do this time." Keith droned.

"Camo! That's so gross!" Lance chuckled.

Keith immediately ripped it out from under his head and threw it back into his bag. He said nothing, but he had his lips in a pout as he pressed play on the tablet in front of him. Lance couldn't handle how cute he looked. NO LANCE DEFINITELY DID NOT JUST THINK THAT. LANCE WAS NOT THINKING ABOUT HOW HE LOOKED LIKE AN ANGRY KITTEN. Lance reached over and paused Keith's tablet, and Keith let out an exasperated sigh and turned to face him. Lance reached down into his own bag and pulled out an ocean blue travel pillow and offered it to Keith, who hesitantly grabbed it and put it under his head while staring at Lance. He was perplexed.

"Holy crap man, this might just be the softest thing I've ever felt. What is it made out of? Baby bunnies?"

"Close, but no." Lance let out a beautiful laugh. "My Abuela made it for me when I went to visit her last summer. It's alpaca fur."

"Dang son, then I need to get me a herd of alpacas." Keith pressed play on his movie again, just to have Lance pause it again.

"What?"

"If I'm going to save you from a lifetime of embarrassment by letting you use the travel pillow my abuela worked so very hard to make for me, the least you can do is talk to me."

Keith looked really ticked off, but he replied "So what do you want to talk about?" anyways.

"Hmm, where are you going?"

"Los Angeles, just like everyone else on this flight." Keith grunted.

"No I mean your final destination! I'm not an idiot!"

"Hawaii. I'm visiting my brother."

"No way! Me too! Well, I mean I'm visiting the rest of my family too, it's a family vacation, but still man!"

"Oh god. What's your next flight?"

Lance dug through his carry on and grabbed his next ticket. Keith pulled out his own and they compared them. Keith let out a welp as they were identicle, excluding the seat number. Lance was in D1 and Keith in G4. Neither of them knew whether to be excited or upset. Keith put his ticket back into his own bag and took out a bag of Skittles.

"Want some?"

"Thanks, but-" Lance reached down and smiled as he pulled out a bag of M&M's. "-I'm more of a chocolate kind of dude." Keith smiled back, for the first time on the flight. 

After a moment of comfortable silence, Keith spoke first. "So, what's your abuela like?"

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I hope you're liking it so far! This is gonna be a really cute fic with a lil bit of angst but it's all good. Please leave kudos or comments or whatever if you liked it or have anything to say! This is my first real fic so I don't know what to expect. Thanks!


End file.
